forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Eversmeyer
Kelsey Eversmeyer is a supporting character in the Forgotten series. She's a principal-level fugitive of the Global Violent Group (GVG), an enemy army of the Global Tyranny, and eventually, the Global Tyranny Army, after the breaking of Nikolai's seven-year peace treaty with Israel. In the storyline, she's an atheist, but later becomes a Christian. Of course, she's still a fugitive, but she's now able to fight back. Appearances Kelsey is introduced in Forgotten: Apocalypse, but she isn't seen; she's actually mentioned in a newspaper clipping found by Mac McCullum; she's on the run from Global Violent Group (GVG) forces. She's currently in hiding in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Captain Price and Soap MacTavish, who are on a mission to capture Shamir Al-Fulani, rogue dictator\president of Saudi Arabia. After learning that he's in Riyadh running errands, Soap MacTavish and John Price kill two of his servants and take two women prisoner; they later find Kelsey elsewhere in the city, specifically in a hidden barracks inside the heart of the city. They learn that the police are watching her every move and that if she ever tries to escape, the Arabians will "stop at nothing to find me or die trying." At the same time, a Massive Ordnance Air Blast Bomb (MOAB) explodes in the city, downing all the security forces' vehicles in the city and causing a city-wide blackout. Price and Soap use the explosion and blackout as a distraction to escape from Mecca and get to Iran, specifically Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq. However, she's taken prisoner by the GVG and is scheduled to be shipped back to Saudi Arabia; John Price and his commando unit is sent to liberate her, as well as rescue the Russian President, Dmitri Barshefsky. At the same time, the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake hits, obliterating all the major cities of the world-and distracting Saudi authorities from finding Kelsey. They use this earthquake as a distraction to get out of Sulaymaniyah, but is forced to fight through the city to get to the extraction point, where she's taken to the USS Abraham Lincoln, an aircraft carrier; she's taken to Chicago, Illinois. The Wrath of the Lamb shreds the city and completely flattens all of it. In the ensuing chaos, Kelsey is nearly killed, but is found by Captain MacTavish, who takes her to safety. Sandman and Henry, meanwhile, are unaware of the situation and are distraught, forming a search party with the other protagonists. Sandman learns Kelsey is at the destroyed Buckingham Fountain and make their way toward the area, only to find the place empty. Sandman finds a note left by Captain MacTavish at the scene, which states that he's moved Kelsey to the Chicago Mercantile Exchange out of fear of looters. Blackburn and Sandman find the demolished Exchange and locate Kelsey in the lobby, along with Captain MacTavish. Kelsey is unconscious and Blackburn states she needs to be moved immediately. Sandman assists MacTavish in moving Kelsey to the Willis Tower, where she's placed under the care of paramedics. During the reconstruction movement, the trumpet judgments hit. The first judgment falls upon New York, causing hailstones to incinerate the streets of New York City and forcing people to stay indoors. The Hudson River turns to blood while boiling at 30,0000 degrees Farenheit, killing all the fish. Captain Price and Soap meet Alex "Sandman" Miller and his assault team while they get Kelsey in the Empire State Building. Together, they weather the storm and help other people afterwards. The Second judgment causes a huge falling asteroid to hit the Atlantic Ocean, causing a megatsunami of blood to flood the entire Eastern Seaboard, destroying New York all over again. This time, Sandman gets everyone to the rooftop of the Woolsworth Building in Manhattan. Kelsey reaches the rooftop, but is nearly killed by a helicopter that goes flying toward her; Captain Price shoves her out of the chopper's way before it hits her. During the Third Trumpet Judgment, one that poisons the freshwater streams of the world, Sandman gets Kelsey to Chicago, Illinois. Kelsey witnesses thousands die from drinking the city's water due to its bitterness. During the Fourth Trumpet Judgment, Kelsey is evacuated underground and is absent until the Fifth Trumpet Judgment, where she seeks shelter from the demonic locusts while thousands of others are stung; she's a converted Christian at this point and is spared after she recieves the Seal of God on her forehead. During the Sixth Bowl Judgment, Kelsey is the first to encounter the demonic horsmen. They kill Nikolai Danilova's loyalists, who can't see them while the believers can, with fire, smoke and sulfur. People are also reeling from "invisible snakebites" (invisible serpents on the tails of the horses). Nikolai Danilova is assassinated, starting the Great Tribulation; Kelsey escapes from the scene, but is framed by the Global Tyranny for conspiring the assassination attempt. Kelsey isn't seen in Forgotten: The Mark until Nikolai Danilova declares himself God in the Jewish Temple during the abomination of desolation and then breaks the seven-year treaty with Israel due to people calling for Danilova's blood. She is included in the little army of people trying to kill Danilova while the First Bowl Judgment hits. She's spotted by Vladimir Makarov and is shot at by Makarov's PKP Pecheneg; however, she escpes-but is suddenly injured by shrapnel after Artyom Chekhov chucks a frag grenade into the mob. She's evacuated by Global Community forces, who open fire on Nikolai. A firefight results and in the end, tens of thousands of Global Tyranny troops are slaughtered and not one GC operative is killed (God supernaturally protects the GC Morale Monitors by rendering the Global Tyranny Army's guns inoperable while the GTA soldiers are scratching their sores). Kelsey is later seen during the second bowl judgment, in which the seas and oceans turned to blood. She first sees news footage of an entire pod of Pilot Whales dying. Later, she sees photos of dolphins dying off the coast of North America and an entire school of Bluefin Tuna dying off the coast of Japan. During the third bowl judgment, in which all of the freshwater turn to blood, Kelsey is exiled to New York City, where she drinks the water supply and finds that believers never get sick drinking blood. She later sees what drinking blood has on the Antichrist's loyalists, as Vladimir Makarov drinks the water and falls ill afterwards. She heads for Tokyo, renamed Babylon, to find out about a possible threat to the Christians; sure enough, Vladimir and Nikolai conspire a plan to kill all Christians hiding on the globe, known as Operation Armageddon. During the fourth bowl judgment, Kelsey is in for a huge surprise, as the Antichrist's loyalists are completely exposed to the plague; they burst into flames upon contact with the sun outside. Buildings explode and cars melt; the oceans boil and wood easily ignites. Gasoline in cars ignite as well, causing vehicles to explode into huge fireballs. However, the believers are spared. In the fifth bowl judgment, Kelsey is still able to see, unlike the loyalists of the Antichrist, who are completely blinded. She seizes the moment to escape and, with the help of Buck Steel, Captain Price, Soap MacTavish, and some other guys, leaves Tokyo. When Operation Armageddon is launched, Kelsey's life is completely torn apart. Northern Virginia is invaded and she is, through a violent series of circumstances, paired up with Buck Steel, Sandman, and other Delta Force\Unity Army soldiers in an attempt to drive the Russians away; she's married to David at this point. Later, she goes on a mission to try and kill Vladimir Makarov, only to have her cover blown and she's captured; she's liberated by Yuri Danilova, Nikolai's brother and a traitor to the Global Tyranny force. Later, she's seen in Paris, France, in a mission to help the GIGN (short for Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale, or National Gendarmerie Intervention Group in English) liberate the French President, his daughter, Buck, Grinch, and Sandman from a Russian gulag near the Lourve, an art museum in Paris, France's captial city. During their escape, Kelsey runs into Izzy Wideman, an associate of Makarov, and tries to kill her, only to be stopped by Makarov. Makarov remarks that Kelsey's "aim is worst than your bite" and takes her, along with the runaways, back to the gulag. There, she witnesses a brutal interrogation of Sandman, who is tied to a chair while being questioned by Izzy. Disgusted, Kelsey screams at Makarov, although her cell is soundproof, calling him an "insane moron." Eventually, Sandman breaks out of his bonds and kills the guards outside, later breaking into Kelsey's cell and getting her out. After liberating Buck and the others, Kelsey and Sandman steal an Antonov An-124 and fly out of Paris. Two weeks pass and Kelsey is back in action, this time in Jerusalem, Israel. The Russian Global Tyranny Army, as well as Makarov's "Inner Circle" have planned to destroy the United States by using the Temple Mount as a nuclear missile site, specifically the location is the Dome of the Rock. At the same time, it's Ramadan, the month of fasting for the Muslims. Kelsey works with Sandman, Buck, James Wallcroft, and several other SAS, Delta Force, and Unity Army soldiers to attack the Dome of the Rock with Predator Missiles, a series of airstrikes from an F15 Eagle, a B-2 Spirit's bomb run and a formation B-52 Stratofortress carpet bombers; they later destroy it. Nikolai, Makarov and the Muslims are outraged and retaliate by sending in troops to save the Dome of the Rock, but it's too late, as the Dome has been reduced to nothing but a mound of rubble by the time reinforcements arrive. She's seen later during the Los Angeles Invasion, in which she assists Sandman in fighting the Inner Circle and their futuristic battle equipment; she's responsible for demolishing the transmitter that controls the alien-like fighting machines that dominate L.A. airspace. She's also featured in the Battle of New York, a sucessful offensive attack on the Inner Circle to retake New York City. She soon joins Captain John Price and Yuri in a sucessful attempt to prevent Middle Eastern and Russian Inner Circle members from blowing up Westminster Abbey in England. Kelsey is later kidnapped by Russians in Virginia and held for a $40,000 ransom. She's rescued by the Rangers and they fight their way out of Virginia together. However, their exfiltration helicopter is pursued by an Mi-24 Hind, which is later taken down. However, the Hind collides into their MH60 Blackhawk and Kelsey nearly falls out of the chopper before Mike helps her back inside. Kelsey is seen again during the Battle of Chicago, where Russians and Middle Eastern insurgents work together to fight against an entire force of American, Russian, Serbian, British, and Canadian soldiers. They fight the Russians with super heavy tanks and other vehicles, only to discover the Russians and Mid East Insurgents have them outnumbered with an armada of weapons, vehicles, and aircraft ten thousand times bigger. However, Kelsey is able to commandeer a Russian missile launching site and uses it to launch missiles at the Willis Tower, unaware that Captain Price, Lexy Kuper, MeKenna Weida, Carrie Underwood, Maggie Sajak and many others are already inside. Despite this Kelsey launches the missiles at the Tower, causing it to fall onto another building and kill thousands of Russian and Afghan soldiers. The Russians flee toward the John Hancock Center and make a last stand there before being forced to retreat across Lake Superior and into Canada. However, the Middle Eastern insurgents use the Russian Navy's fleet to create a diversion, allowing Russian soldiers to reenter Chicago. Fortunately, Kelsey orders an airstrike to decimate the Russians while Henry uses Spike missiles to destroy the Russian fleet. Later, she uses a Bristol Bloodhound missile to destroy a caravan of Russian armor that's been sent to kill everyone in the Willis Tower. The operation later culmilates to the Battle of Armageddon, where Jesus descends from Heaven and slays the Antichrist's army and senteces the Antichrist to eternity in the Lake of Fire.